les enfants du paradis
by Silly Kitten
Summary: ...


**Renuncia:** Todo a Sui Ishida.

 **Nota:** Tabla Aviones # Pereza- minutitos [LJ]

 **Tema:** #10 - No queda noche más que para un último baile.

 **¡!** Quiero regalarles esto a las adorables Reveire, Misari, Binge Eater y Pfeffersteak (no me pidan nunca leer eso).

 **n/A:** No todavía no me dormí y encima sigo publicando multichapters sacados de lugares inhóspitos, pero de enserio siempre quise escribirles a mis amados Pierrots.

Esta todo incoherente, like for real.  
Perdón :(

 _Miu!~_

* * *

 **les enfants du paradis**

 **.**

(Roma Hoito)

 **i. Peach skin**

Soy una niña y estoy encantada.

Vivo en esta tierra mágica y maldita, camino en un sendero que me sorprende y que posiblemente me matará y poseo esta mascara, te haré reir.

Una vez fui más joven, más brillante, más ilusa. Pero no fui tan graciosa porque reía mis tragedias y lloraba los días soleados, no entendía el chiste y volvía a llorar. Lo recuerdo como un sueño cualquiera, como un papel que se lee y se arroja a la basura ya que no hay espacios para reflexiones esotéricas. Y recuerdo que fueron días soleados, el sol de verano que tanto amo bronceaba mi piel invernal e inundaba las translucidas membranas de todas mis células. Salía a caminar todos los días por el centro de mi ciudad y observaba lo ordinario, las tiendas de ropa, de accesorios, carteras y zapatos, las oficinas, los hospitales y las tiendas animalitos lindos, los restaurantes, cafeterías y hoteles de lujo. A veces entraba y a veces no, a veces compraba y a veces no, a veces pretendía y a veces me lo creía, y siempre lloraba. Era una niña feliz, no de la manera que ahora soy, de manera distinta. Cerraba los ojos y dormía en la hierba fresca hasta que me despertaba sola, mi corazón latía (y dolía ó no) y me levantaba y caminaba por las calles pobladas, llenas de transeúntes de rostros indistintos. Me gustaba la vida sencilla, las cosas bonitas y anhelaba alcanzar un sueño, cualquiera.

Era niña y estaba encantada.

Me alimentaba de otros sueños y otras pieles, algunas soleadas, otras no tanto. Y aunque en todas aprendía un montón sobre las cosas bonitas, en la lengua me quedaba un gusto amargo, como agrio y amarillo, entendía demasiado bien a lo que sabía.

Recuerdo un día estar paseando por una calle pintoresca, había muchas tiendas de cosas bonitas y un par de galerías de arte renacentista. Recuerdo entrar en muchos lugares, comprar joyería barata y robarme la cara, pensar que esa noche las malditas estrellas no brillarían más que yo porque yo poseía las perlas, los diamantes y una vida fugaz que se escapaba de mis manitos endebles, no como arena sucia y trillada si no como agua pura y cristalina. Recuerdo estar feliz y querer tener el talento de uno de esos artistas para pintar alguna noche desvelada a mi ciudad noctambula, con sus pasiones y sus violaciones, con su encanto y con su espanto, con sus antros festejando y sus callejones esperando un asesinato violento. Recuerdo comprometerme a empezar un curso de arte y cuando sepa lo suficiente vender mis obras a muchedumbres ignorantes y aspirantes _wannabes_ , y así escalar y escalar, por sobre toda esa muchedumbre sin gracia alguna, pisando sus cabezas y así apoderarme de la cima, sentarme en un trono bonito y decorar mi penthouse a mi manera estética, entonces tal vez comprarme una o varias mascotas cariñosas y tal vez dar varias o ninguna fiestas grandes y bochornosas, y entonces cometer un homicidio horroroso del que no me encuentren culpable.

 _Oh que sueños tan jóvenes, tan sureños y liberales, un alma joven y soñadora, en un mundo hambriento, peligroso y asombroso.  
Oh que ideas tan inmaduras, tan trilladas y descabelladas, un alma tan joven en un mundo tan hambriento, tan peligroso y asombroso. _

¿Será esta niñez la culpable de mi desencanto? ¿Será este encanto culpable de mi inmadurez? ¿Será que me asesinaran joven y encantada, o, vieja –fea– y desilusionada? ¿Qué será de mis tontos sueños? ¿De mi penthouse y mi mascota mimada?  
Otro sueño perdido, otro muerto en el callejón del horror, otro integrante en el antro del necrófago que se lleva su alma al purgatorio de los vivos.

Morí, niña y encantada.

No pude ni bailar un tango en las callecitas de mi ciudad, ni llegué a escuchar la canción de mi muerte o a llorar la tragedia cotidiana. Ningún inútil transeúnte se compadeció de mi pintura, de la historia que yo le había creado, de _mí._ Es que estaban muy ocupados yendo y viniendo a ese maldito antro. Así fue como aprendí que mi belleza era algo más que incorpórea y que mis sueños eran menos que arena sucia, que desperdicié el cénit de una de mis juventudes más preciadas debido a que vivía con los ojos en el cielo y los pies en la tierra (me lastimaba las palmas descalzas al andar sin sandalias sobre la tierra del invierno infernal y eterno, mi peor enemigo,) y todo esto sucedía mientras soñaba un maldito sueño.

 _Qué espanto, qué desencanto, qué terrible que es dormir tranquilo y mientras uno se descuida perdió mitad de la vida. Y ahora, ¿qué haré con todo este desastre? He de limpiarlo yo misma, yo solita, con mis manitos frágiles y mis piernitas torcidas, y así descalza bailando una danza satánica._

Y hace unos días volví a nacer.  
Fui cría, infante y ahora soy niña.

Soy niña y estoy encantada.

Despierto de una pesadilla hórrida, de un sueño bonito, de estar durmiendo y ya. Hoy estoy harta de dormir y quiero jugar un rato. Y comienzo a caminar por las calles de mi ciudad, sin embargo elijo una ruta distinta, una por la que jamás imaginé pasar. (No es que tema hacer cosas nuevas, es solo que nunca había visto esta autopista.) Y vuelvo a ser feliz porque dejo a esta aburrida ciudad, porque la miro desde lo alto y veo sus edificios viejos y erosionados, sus calles deshabitadas y patéticamente tristes, las tiendas, los hoteles, hospitales y galerías lloran su inevitable sentencia al olvido, el callejón ahora está silencioso y ridículamente pacífico, los asesinatos murieron hace rato, el antro tan moderno y jovial ha sido quien fue asesinado.

Me voy de estas tierras malditas porque quiero y puedo, _déjalas que mueran de hambre, amor amor, pues ellas dejaron morir a alguien que se parece a nosotros pero, que no se te olvide, no somos nosotros, déjalas morir despacio._

He encontrado una nueva ciudad soleada, donde hay nuevas tiendas, nuevos animalitos, nuevos transeúntes y una comedia trágica. Tal vez podría conseguirme un empleo en la cafetería donde hay chicos y chicas bonitas, lo sé porque me lo dijo una amiga, tiene un antro moderno en donde me deja bailar mi música _indie_ para mi niño trágico. Ah, sí, ese que usa el pelo negro como mascara y el parche como cara. ¡Ah! Y yo también tengo una máscara, es muy graciosa como la de cierto payaso travieso, me la hizo mi otro amigo. (Está guapísimo.) Y tengo una hermana mayor, ella es tan... h-ilarente, de enserio, quiero que me adopte y me aconseje con mi niño cómico-trágico.

Aquí estoy en una ciudad nueva, donde yo yo yo yo puedo ser joven y violenta, donde mis sueños se cumplen y el arte que creo es caos. Me dirige un señor(, un viejo), un padre, un renacentista y me dijo que podía ser

(. Así que)

Ser(é) niña y estaré encantada, con la piel de durazno vibrante.


End file.
